doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Leonardo García
|nacimiento = 28 de agosto de 1974 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Blas García (tío) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |medios = Locución |pais = México D.F. Cuernavaca |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = GLEE105Mario.ogg }}thumb|230x230px|Homenaje a Leonardo García. thumb|230px thumb|230px Jaimito el Cartero.png|Jaimito el cartero (temps. 1-6) en El Chavo animado. Cam ModernFamily.jpg|Cam Tucker (temps. 1-4) en Familia moderna. 3172955_640px.jpg|Craig Feldspar (temps. 1-4) en Malcolm, el del medio. Deker (Nighlok).jpg|Deker en Power Rangers: Samurai. TwistyCult.jpg|Twisty el payaso en Freak Show, Hotel y Cult. Soundwave..jpg|Soundwave en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos y Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna. GLEERodRemington.png|Rod Remington (temps. 1-3 y 5) en Glee: Buscando la fama. GLEEAzimioAdams.png|Azimio Adams también en Glee: Buscando la fama. Spencercgi.png|Spencer en Thomas y sus amigos. Jin Kariya.png|Jin Kariya en Bleach. Cyborg 009 005 Geronimo Jr.png|Geronimo Jr. en Cyborg 009. 4Dr. Spike Taylor.jpg|Dr. Spike Taylor en Dino Rey. General Ross Joe - THI.jpg|General Joe Greller en Hulk: El hombre increíble. JonusRay.jpg|Jonus Ray en 12 años esclavo (versión de Buena vista). JuezTurner.jpg|Juez Turner también en 12 años esclavo (versión de Buena vista). Willhem Wicki Gedeon Burkhard Bastardos sin Gloria.png|Cabo Willhem Wicki en Bastardos sin gloria. Frank_Serenity_2019.png|Frank Zariakas en Obsesión. SWR Inquisidor.png|El Gran Inquisidor en Star Wars: Rebels. FrankieWatterson.png|Frankie Watterson en El increíble mundo de Gumball. Eddie_Gourmand.png|Eddie Gourmand en El show de Garfield. EMH-HombreSimio.png|M'Baku / Hombre Mono en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. EMH-Ulik.png|Ulik en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. EMH-SuperSkrull.png|Súper Skrull en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Cdpp.png|Corte de Papel Peterson en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Chowder DueñoDeRestaurant.jpg|Carlito Con Questo (Dueño del restaurante) en Chowder. Kaiosamanorte.png|Kaio-sama (hasta ep. 54) en Dragon Ball Z Kai. Rubalt render.png|Rubault también en Dragon Ball Super. Apollonir Pyrus.png|Bakugan Legendario Apollonir Pyrus en Bakugan. Centorrior.png|Centorrior en Bakugan. Shelby The Worm Who Lives in Jake's Viola.png|Shelby en Hora de aventura (temps. 6-7). Pervismcslade.jpg|Comisionado McSlade en Los pingüinos de Madagascar. Captain Flynn.png|Capitán Flynn en Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás. SSO Hyperion de la Espada Sagrada.png|Hyperion de la Espada Sagrada en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. 20120924174727Demegawa.png|Hitoshi Demegawa en Death Note. JackHornerEAH.png|Jack Horner en Ever After High. DisneyBlackPanther.png|T'Challa / Pantera Negra en Disney Infinity. Misterio de Spider-Man de Marvel Episodio Bring on the Bad Guys Part 2.png|Quentin Beck / Mysterio en Ultimate Spider-Man, Disney Infinity y Spider-Man de Marvel. Solomon-grundy-superman-batman-public-enemies-0.27.jpg|Solomon Grundy en Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos. Oonski.png|Oonski el grande en Breadwinners. Gene HotelTransylvania(TV).png|Tío Gene en Hotel Transylvania: La serie. Vladimir-TG.jpg|Vladimir en Enredados otra vez: La serie. RegalACoachB.png|Entrenador Bestia en Regal Academy. Dosu.jpg|Dosu en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po. CheenGwan.jpg|Cheen-Gwan también en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po. Taxicrab.jpg|Cangretaxi en Jungla sobre ruedas. Hak Foo.png|Hak Foo en Las aventuras de Jackie Chan. Vlcsnap-2019-07-13-12h24m07s58.png|Duende piloto en Santa contra el Hombre de Nieve. Pkmn M17 Argus Steel.png|Argus Steel en Pokémon, la película XY: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción. Georgepokemon.png|Don George en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco. Kuromaru.jpg|Kuromaru en Naruto. Barrygamon.jpg|Barrygamon en Toriko. Hollis Kure (KA).jpg|Hollis Kure en Kengan Ashura. Masashi MP100.png|Masashi Asagiri en Mob Psycho 100. Anson Sioux Saga of.png|Anson Sioux (2ª voz) en Saga of Tanya the Evil. Galeroth NiNoKuni.png|Galeroth Felgrimm en Ni No Kuni: El otro mundo. DelincuentePañuelo.jpg|Delincuente con pañuelo en Baki. Galger-back-to-gaya-3.07.jpg|Galger en Gaya: Tierra mágica. Kirby1.jpg|Kirby O'Neil en Las Tortugas Ninja (eps. 1-24). Manny_LEDH.png|Manny en La era de hielo: La gran búsqueda de pascua. Popeye animado2.png|Popeye el marino en Popeye: Al rescate de Pappy. Vlcsnap-2015-06-23-18h26m12s046.png|Pappy también en Popeye: Al rescate de Pappy. Gordonvaliente.jpg|Gordon en Valiente. Img ct04 01 on.png|Killer Bee en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. ULS-Carnage.png|Carnage en El Hombre Araña sin Límites. GLTAS-ShyirRev.jpg|Shyir Rex en Linterna Verde: La serie animada. Swooper TLBT series.jpeg|Swooper en La tierra antes del tiempo. Yamakoshi.jpg|Yamakoshi (pez) en Par de Reyes. Aquaman18Thomas.png|Thomas Curry (Temuera Morrison) en Aquaman. PastorGW.jpg|Pastor en Son como niños. Daniel Bacon as Bonecruncher (Voice).jpg|Cascahuesos en El buen amigo gigante. TWS-Russo.png|Russo en Capitán América y el soldado del invierno. PrisioneroMonstruoso-GOTG.png|Prisionero Alíen en Guardianes de la galaxia. AOS-GuardiaSmith.png|Guardia Smith en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (ep. 3). AOS-AgenteShaw.png|Agente Shaw también en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (ep. 7). AOS-Rooster.png|Rooster también en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (ep. 15). AOS-AgenteBarbour.png|Agente Barbour también en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (ep. 17). SSN-Mangetsu_Kibaoni.png|Brax (2ª voz) en Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel. Barbarax.jpg|Barbarax en Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida (eps. 41-42). Leonardo García es un actor de doblaje y locutor mexicano, conocido por haber doblado a Craig Feldspar en Malcolm y por ser la voz de Jaimito el cartero en El Chavo, la serie animada. Filmografía Series animadas Kevin Michael Richardson * M'Baku en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta * Sheriff Mason en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena Otros * Jack Horner / Araña en Ever After High * Spencer (temp. 13-presente) en Thomas y sus amigos * Jaimito el cartero (1ª voz) en El Chavo, la serie animada * General Ogun en El mundo de Quest * Carnage en El Hombre Araña: Sin Limites * Quentin Beck / Mysterio en Ultimate Spider-Man * Voz del Omnitrix/Superomnitrix en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena * Humungosaurio (2ª voz) / Ma Vreedle (2ª voz) en Ben 10: Omniverse * Barty Blake en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. * Hombre Mono / Ulik / Súper Skrull en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta * Sky Beak en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Dosu / Cheen-Gwan en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po * Eddie Gourmand / Perro (ep. 2) en El show de Garfield * Buda / Golega de Grimes en Ugly Americans * Alcalde de Caravilla en Las chicas superpoderosas * Griffin en El principito * Shyir Rex en Linterna Verde: La serie animada * Cangretaxi en Jungla sobre ruedas * Voces adicionales (temp. 4) en MAD * Kirby O'Neil en Las Tortugas Ninja (2012) * Jeff Albertson (temp. 12, ep. 259) / Gordo Tony (temp. 12, ep. 266) / Voces adicionales en Los Simpson * Carlito Con Questo (Dueño del restaurante) / Voces adicionales en Chowder * Voces adicionales (temp. 3-) en El increíble mundo de Gumball * Shelby (temp. 6) en Hora de aventura * Tal Merrik (temp. 2, eps. 34-35) / Atai Molec (temp. 4, eps. 77-79) / Sr. Borkus (temp. 5, ep. 100) en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones * El Inquisidor en Star Wars: Rebels * Vladimir en Enredados otra vez: La serie * Tío Gene en Hotel Transylvania: La serie * Oonski el grande en Breadwinners * Corte de Papel Peterson en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo * Comandante Ranveig en Voltron: El defensor legendario * Voces adicionales en Final Space * Voces adicionales en Calle Dálmatas 101 * Voces adicionales en Tío Grandpa * Voces adicionales en Futurama Películas animadas Matt Wilkinson * Spencer en Thomas y sus amigos: La Gran Carrera (2016) * Spencer en Thomas y sus amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) * Spencer en Thomas y sus amigos: El Héroe de las Vías (2009) Paul Dobson * Toa Whenua en Bionicle 2: Leyendas de Metru Nui (2004) * Toa Whenua en Bionicle 3: Red de sombras (2005) Otros * Grey Beaver en Colmillo Blanco (2018) * Jack Horner en Ever After High: Primavera desencantada (2015) * Tweedle Dee en Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas (2015) * Gordon en Valiente (2012) * Darryl en Scooby-Doo! Un verano espeluznante (2010) * Solomon Grundy en Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos (2009) * Popeye en Popeye: Al rescate de Pappy (2004) * Galger en Gaya: Tierra mágica (2004) * Damus en Pokémon: Arceus y la joya de la vida * Voces adicionales en Frozen: Una aventura congelada (2013) * Voces adicionales en Don Gato y su pandilla (2011) * Voces adicionales en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón (2010) * Voces adicionales en Bolt: Un perro fuera de serie (2008) * Voces adicionales en Open Season: Amigos salvajes (2006) * Voces adicionales en Shrek 2 (2004) Anime Chafurin * Guardy en Gulliver Boy * Hitoshi Demegawa en Death Note Otros * Jin Kariya en Bleach * Geronimo Jr. / 005 en Cyborg 009 * Dr. Spike Taylor en Dino Rey * Kaio-sama (1ª voz) en Dragon Ball Z Kai * Rubalt / Hyssop en Dragon Ball Super * Hyperion de la Espada Sagrada en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega * Kuromaru en Naruto * Doja / Voces adicionales en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Kiichiro en Zatch Bell * Barrygamon en Toriko * Director de la escuela en Digimon 03 * Yuichi Tachibana / Insertos en Initial D * Bakugan Legendario Apollonir Pyrus / Horridian Darkus (Accelerak) en Bakugan * Myron (abuelo de Jasmine) en Pokémon: Los campeones de la Liga Johto * Sr. Sayer en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl * George en Pokémon: Blanco y Negro * Anson Sioux (2ª voz) en Saga of Tanya the Evil * Delincuente con pañuelo en Baki * Hollis Kure en Kengan Ashura * Masashi Asagiri en Mob Psycho 100 Películas de anime * Galeroth Felgrimm en Ni No Kuni: El otro mundo (2019) * Argus Steel en Pokémon, la película XY: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción (2014) Series de televisión John Carroll Lynch * Twisty el payaso en American Horror Story: Freak Show * Twisty el payaso en American Horror Story: Hotel * Twisty el payaso en American Horror Story: Cult Ice-T * Detective Odafin "Fin" Tutuola en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (temp. 10-17) * Detective Odafin "Fin" Tutuola en Policías de Chicago (temp. 2-3) Otros * Cameron en Modern Family (2009-presente) * Deker (Ricardo Medina Jr.) en Power Rangers: Samurai (2011-2012) * Brax (2ª voz) (Jamie Linehan) en Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel (2017-2018) * Adam Page (Damon Gupton) en The Divide (2014) * Terry Bellefleur (Todd Lowe) en True Blood: Sangre verdadera (temp. 6-7) (2013-2014) * Glee: Buscando la fama (2009-2014) ** Rod Remington (Bill A. Jones) (temp. 1-3, 5) ** Azimio Adams (James Earl III) (temp. 1-3) ** Mario (Chris Parnell) (temp. 5, ep. 105) * Henry Chapman en House of Cards (2013) * La ley y el orden: Intento criminal (2008-2010) ** Detective Daniels (Seth Gilliam) (temp. 7, ep. 11) ** Wayne Chatlet (Brad Calcaterra) (temp. 7, ep. 21) ** Paul Devildis (David Harbour) (temp. 8, ep. 9) ** Lou Cardinale (Boris McGiver) (temp. 8, ep. 13) ** Detective Russell (Timothy Devlin) (temp. 9, ep. 3) ** Detective Lasalle (Angel David) (temp. 9, ep. 11) ** Anthony "Blev" Blevvins (Vincent Curatola) (temp. 9, ep. 13) * Craig Feldspar (1ª voz) en Malcolm * Terry Cartwright en Del montón * Dash DeWitt en En el corazón del sur * Max Duran (Carlos Ponce) en Un sueño en Hollywood * Arqueólogo (Carlos Leal) / Todd Chesterfield (Scott Subiono) / Guardia (Brandon Molale) (ep. 3) / Agente Shaw (Charles Halford) (ep. 7) / Rooster (Dylan Bruno) / Agente Barbour (Dayo Ade) / Agente O'Brien (Derek Phillips) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Disney/Marvel) * Ditector Thomas (Christian Taylor) (temp. 3, ep. 25) en Teen Wolf * Voces adicionales en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (versión remasterizada) * Kamekona (Taylor Wily) en Hawaii Cinco-0 * Barbarax en Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida * Yamakoshi (pez) en Par de Reyes * Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire * Voces adicionales en American Horror Story: Coven Películas David Harbour * Alexei Shostakov / Red Guardian en Black Widow (2019) (tráiler) * Jay Price en El infiltrado (2013) Frank Welker * Soundwave en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) * Soundwave en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) Otros * Frank Zariakas (Jason Clarke) en Obsesión (2019) * Vambrace (Mark Mitchinson), Salzhakener (Lee Tuson) y voces adicionales en Máquinas mortales (2018) * Thomas Curry (Temuera Morrison) en Aquaman (2018) * Dr. Dan Covey (John Corbett) en A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré (2018) * The Wall (Ólafur Darri Ólafsson) en Megalodón (2018) * Cascahuesos (Daniel Bacon) en El buen amigo gigante (2016) * Bebop (Gary Anthony Williams) en Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras (2016) (tráiler) * George "Tiny" Myers (Abraham Benrubi) en Horas contadas (2016) * Gonzalo (Alan Sabbagh) en Me casé con un boludo (2016) * Oficial Grabowski (Joe Pingue) en La habitación (2015) * Vicente Cortez (Joaquín Cosío) en Dos locas en fuga (2015) * Policía (Pearce Visser) en Tomorrowland (2015) * Bernie Harris (David Warshofsky) en Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) * Poodle (Jordan Long) en Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) * Tskalikan (Simon Dutton) en El destino de Júpiter (2015) * Ignacio "Iggy" (Ben Bray) / Caesar (Christopher Holley) en Stretch (2014) * Fiscal (Bruce Altman) en Asalto a la mafia (2014) * Consejero (Morgan Peter Brown) en Ouija (2014) * Artie (Rob Reiner) en Juntos... pero no tanto (2014) * Detective Lieberman (Price Carson) / Dueño de casa de empeño (Jonny Coyne) en Primicia mortal (2014) * Agente encargado del audio (Andy Buckley) en Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) * Prisionero montruoso (Nathan Fillion) en Guardianes de la galaxia (2014) * Dan (Ralph Garman) en Pueblo chico, pistola grande (2014) * Charlie (Jon Sklaroff) en Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) * Jago (Raphael Sowole) en Sentenciado antes de tiempo (2013) * Marty King (Bill Murphey) en Condenados (2013) * Jonus Ray (John McConnell) / Juez Turner (Bryan Batt) en 12 años esclavo (2013) (versión Buena Vista) * Fanie van der Merwe (A.J. van der Merwe) / Voces adicionales en Mandela: Una larga caminata hacia la libertad (2013) * Papá de Daniel (Edgar Selge) en El quinto poder (2013) * Martin Luther King (Nelsan Ellis) / Almirante Rochon (Stephen Rider) en El mayordomo (2013) * Sr. Chapin (J.D. Evermore) en 12 años esclavo (2013) * Jack Malloy (Ray Liotta) en Malas compañías (2012) * Doug Calder (Al Sapienza) en La verdad oscura (2012) * Hodges (Matt Gerald) en Amenaza roja (2012) * Sr. Callahan (Tom Savini), Padre (Dihlon McManne) / Policía (Mark McClain Wilson) en Las ventajas de ser invisible (2012) * Dueño de tienda (Rao Rampilla) en Ése es mi hijo (2012) * Ladrón de autos (Keith Campbell) en El sorprendente Hombre Araña (2012) * Bartender en The Raven (2012) * Hombre en junta #1 en Así somos (2012) * Agente de la CIA (Tony Curran) en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) * Manuel (Juan Carlos Hernández) en Robo en las alturas (2011) * Jerry (John Paul Gamoke) en Thin Ice (2011) * Bartender (Chad L. Coleman) en Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) * El cocinero (Malcolm Scott) en Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal (2011) * Sherrick (Erik Palladino) en Luna de miel mortal (2010) * Eddie Sweat (Nelsan Ellis) en Secretariat (2010) * Pastor (Tim Herlihy) en Son como niños (2010) * Doctor Brooks (Navid Negahban) en Polvo azul (2009) * Frank Griffin (Kelsey Grammer) en La red sexual (2009) * Cabo Willhem Wicki (Gedeon Burkhard) en Bastardos sin gloria (2009) * Cartes Daniels (Justin Welborn) en Destino final 4 (2009) * Ken (Ken Jeong) en Piña express (2008) * General Joe Greller (Peter Mensah) / Voces adicionales en Hulk: El hombre increíble (2008) * Dwayne (Da'Vone McDonald) en ¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi ex? (2008) * Zeke (Luke Wilson) en 3:10 a Yuma (doblaje de DVD) (2007) * Dr. Pellagrino (Tim Bagley) en Ligeramente embarazada (2007) * General Krankl (Steven Ford) en Transformers (2007) * Michael (Danny Huston) en 21 gramos (redoblaje) (2003) * Voces adicionales en Prácticamente muertos * Voces adicionales en Experta en crisis * Voces adicionales en La verdad oculta * Voces adicionales en En la cuerda floja * Voces adicionales en La Cenicienta * Voces adicionales en Un tipo rudo 3 * Voces adicionales en Adultos primerizos * Voces adicionales en Matar al mensajero * Voces adicionales en Mi mamá tiene una cita con un vampiro * Voces adicionales en Un tipo rudo 2 * Voces adicionales en ¡Buena suerte, Jessie!: Navidad en Nueva York * Voces adicionales en Guerra Mundial Z * Voces adicionales en Chicas armadas y peligrosas * Voces adicionales en El llanero solitario * Voces adicionales en La leyenda de Rin Tin Tin * Voces adicionales en El escape perfecto * Voces adicionales en El ejecutor * Voces adicionales en Bienvenido a los 40 * Voces adicionales en El mecánico * Voces adicionales en Leones por corderos * Voces adicionales en Princesa por accidente * Voces adicionales en Bebés traviesos * Voces adicionales en Transformers * Voces adicionales en Hotel para perros * Voces adicionales en Thor (película) * Voces adicionales en Brigada-A: Los Magníficos * Voces adicionales en Capitán América: El primer vengador * Voces adicionales en La venganza del dragón * Voces adicionales en American Pie 7: La guía del amor * Voces adicionales en Reina de Katwe * Voces adicionales en Caballo de guerra * Voces adicionales en Mujer Maravilla * Voces adicionales en Pantera Negra * Voces adicionales en Mentes poderosas * Voces adicionales en El regreso de Mary Poppins * Voces adicionales en Glass * Voces adicionales en Aladdín (2019) Telenovelas y series brasileñas Bruno Giordano *Germano Geová en Carceleros *David Rondinelli en ¿Final feliz? Osmar Prado *Pompeu Azevedo Queiróz en Nada será como antes *Roberto Cavalcanti en Amores robados Werner Schünemann *Guido di Marino/Mario Magionne en Aguanta corazón *Osvaldo Alvarenga Jr. en Mujeres ambiciosas Otros *Olavo Amaral (Marco Ricca) en Los días eran así *Cardoso (Ravel Cabral) en Imperio *Sargento Guedes (Fabio Ock) en Asuntos internos Videojuegos * Dr. Neo Cortex / Narrador en Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled * Killer Bee (Hisao Egawa) en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 * Misterio / Pantera Negra en Disney Infinity * Gremlin Púrpura en Epic Mickey 2: El poder de dos * Smite en Ullr * Pyke en League of Legends Series web * Voces adicionales en Los guerreros valientes Espectáculos * Grabación de voz de Jaimito el cartero para "El Chavo Animado: Show en Vivo" Dirección de doblaje * Monster Jam * A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré * Hold the Dark * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint * A todos los chicos: P.D. Todavía te quiero Locución comercial * "Dish Latino" de Dish Network (EE. UU.) * Marinela * Coors Light * Yoplait Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CBAudio *CineDub (desde 2018) *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House (hasta 2014, desde 2018) *Globo *IDF (desde 2018) *Intertrack *Labo *Lola MX *Mystic Sound *New Art Dub *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sysdub *Taller Acústico Enlaces externos *Demo de Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Intérpretes